I Don't Want To Know The Truth
by SugarSheep
Summary: Amelia,dix sept ans à depuis toujours étudier a Beaubâton .Mais elle ne se doutait nullement qu'une fois ariver en Angleterre tout allez se compliquer pour elle et pour ... DMOC HPOC .
1. Everything Is Gonna Be Alright

**Titre : I Don't Want To Know The Truth **

**Auteur : °o£o°**SugarSheep**°o£o°**

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **DM/OC(amelia walsh) HP/OC(amelia walsh) RW/HG

**Warnings :** , lemons, langage.

**Genre : **Romance,Drama , Humor

**Note de m0i : je vait éssayer d'updoater toute les semaines mais je promé rien sa vient quand sa vient ...Soyer un tout p'tit peut indulgent c'est ma premiére fic sur ce site et j'angoisse a mort ! Bon ..Bonne Lecture . **

**2/ Note de m0i : Merci a Haf'S(a qui je dédicace cte ptit chap) , a Nahla , a Liloo parce qu'elle me fait triper , a Julia et a ma RoOn .**

**Ceux que j'ai oublier jvous n'aime quant même ! **

Amelia se réveilla dans des couvertures de soie blanche et verte . Sentant la présence de deux puissant bras entourant sa taille , elle ne bougea pas .La jeune fille tourna son corp dans une position qui lui paru plus confortable et regarda la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde endormie a ses coté.Grand , blond virant presque au blanc Draco Malfoy avait tout pour lui , la fortune , toute les filles casiment a ses pieds et le talant.Etant joueur de Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur , il avait le buste digne des plus beau dieux grecs.Et pourtant Le jeune Serpentard avait choisi Amelia Walsh fille de Mathew et Lynn Walsh et soeur de Liam et Ben, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Aimer n'etait pas le mot juste pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour Amelia , il en etait fou oui !

Elle etait tout simplement sublime . La jeunne fille avait hériter des cheveux de sa grand-mére comme disait son aieul . Des anglaise brune nettement déssinée déscendait en cascades jusqu'a ses épaules frêles mais docile . Ses yeus d'un noir de jais contrastait sublimement avec son teint naturellement halée .Amelia etait ni trop grosse ni trop mince , elle avait selon ses amies , la taille parfaite .Assez petit quant même avec son métres soixante et onze , elle n'arrivait pas a la moitiée du menton de Draco .

Voila depuis plus de sept ans qu'ils se conaissait et ils avait décider de sortir ensemble que depuis peut , a vrait dire depuis trois mois serait plus exacte .La sentant essayant de se dégager de son étrainte , Draco l'attira encore plus vers lui ,faisant mine d'etre toujours endormi.

-Dray...je sais que tu es parfaitement réveiller , alors lache moi !

Draco souris de plus belle et ouvras les yeus , laissant a Amelia la liberté de les observer longuement . En pleinne forme .Il etait toujours en pleinne forme quoi qu'ils ait pûs faire...

Se libérant de son étreinte Amélia tenta de se redresser , sans succès. Car Draco l'avait encore une fois emprisonner en la faisant glisser sous lui. Usant de son sourire narquois il ajouta:

-Ma chére petite Amy ou compte tu aller comme sa , il la cherchait ,s'amusait avec elle .

-J'te signale que moi je ne suis pas comme toi et que j'ai quelques besoint a assouvir...Comme la nourriture par exemple ! rétorqua t-elle,

-Oh , mais moi aussi j'ai des besoint a assouvir , mais qui passe largement avant si tu veut mon avis.

-Sans façont non !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou la chatouillant par la même occasion. Amy rigola , et il remonta ses levres le long de sa machoir pour arriver a sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement , comme si la chose la plus précieuse se trouvait là , devant lui.Le doux baiser se transforma bientôt en un baiser fiévreux et langoureux . Amelia retourna Draco sur le dos et se mis a califourchon sur lui dévoilant un soutient-gorge noire en dentelles qui mettait en valeur ses jolies formes.elle inclina la tête en signe de suplication de l'embrasser et une fois fait elle rompit le baiser, et se leva en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

-Je vait prendre une douche !s'exclamat-elle

-Je peut venir avec toi ?! quémanda t-il d'une voix sensuelle qui laissait prévoir ses intentions

-Sa ne serait pas trés catholique de faire sa Dray...

-On s'en fout on est même pas croyant !

Amy rigola et entra dans la salle de bain , avant de refermer la porte sur elle , elle murmura

-A tout à l'heure...

Une fois toute fraiche et habiller Amelia déscendit dans la grande salle à manger des Malfoy , et y trouva assis Lucius et Narcissa , les parents de Draco.

Sans broncher elle s'assis en face de son petit-ami et a coté de Lucius .

-Le Mage Noire a de grands projets pour vous .

-Et si, on refuse ? Que nous arrivera t-il ?

Tout la tablée s'arréta de manger et posa les yeux sur Amelia , la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la tête .

-Amy..., Draco sembla irritée par la subite intervention

-Non , fils ,coupa son pére, explique nous ton point de vue .Je t'en prie .

Amelia trouva soudain étrange que Lucius Malfoy réputée par sa grande sévéritée et son affreux penchant pour la Magie

noire , lui accorde la parole aux lieux de lui infliger un Endoloris.

-He bien...Je me disait juste que les enfant de moldus et les Sang-De-Bourbe n'avait rien fait de mal , c'est vrai quoi , la plupart on eux tout ces pouvoirs sans les avoirs demander ! Et Ce ne seait pas juste de vouloir tous les tuer pour ne former qu'une population de Sang-Purs. Je pense en effet que plus on est diversifiée mieux c'est .Et...je ne suis pas du tout la seule a penser la même chose , a vrait dire mes frères et...Amy posa les yeux vers Draco

-S'en est TROP ! SA SUFFIT !,Lucius tapa du poing sur l'immense table en bois macif et fît sursauter par la même occasion Amelia . Jamais m'entendez vous bien je ne laisserez ne fuse qu'une tierce personne insulter les plan DE MON MAÎTRE sous mon toît! ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE ?

-Bien plus qu'il n'en faut Monsieur Malfoy !

Amelia c'etait a son tour levée et avait les trait tirer par la colére .Elle sortit rapidement avant qu'une gifle n'ait le temp de se perdre sur sa joue et se réfugia dans l'immense salle qui servait de chambre a Draco.

Elle s'étendit sur le lit a baldaquin a present fait par les elfes de maison , et repensa a toute la conversation qu'elle venait tout juste d'avoir.Ainsi donc , Voldemort avait des projets pour elle ?! Mais elle ne pouvait pas, non sa non elle ne pouvait pas !

Elle haïssait tout particuliérement ce dernier aprés avoir tuer son oncle Andrew.Elle qui l'aimait tant qui avait pûs découvrir grâce a lui la musique moldu et la guitare, instrument quelle gardait toujours sur elle.

Amelia ne voulait pas se joindre au plan monstrueux de Voldemort sachant qu'il ne répendait que tristesse et mort à son entourage...

Aprés avoir entendu toute les insulte possible sur Amy , Draco décida de la rejoindre dans la seule piéce qu'il savait sécurisante pour elle : sa chambre .

Il poussa la porte et la retrouva alonger de tout son long sur son lit.Il s'assit et soupira asser fort pour qu'elle l'entende , une fois sorti de sa léthargie Amelia tourna la tête vers lui et vit son visage déformer par la colére ou peut-être même de la haine ?...

- Tu n'avait pas a dire SA ! l'agréssa t-il

-Sa quoi ?,Amy s'etait maintenant redresser sur le lit, Avoir dit la vériter ? Pff , t'est chiant Dray ! Fout moi la paix !

-Je t'interdit de...

Amelia rangea rageusement ses affaires et ne remarqua pas Draco devant elle.

-Tu fait quoi la au juste ?

-Sa se voit pas ? je fait mes valise et jme tire d'ici .

-Tu ne partira pas .

-Et pourquoi sa ,Amelia arréta tout ses mouvement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi sa ? répéta t-elle .

-Parce que je te l'interdis , et que je jure devant Dieu que tu ne bougeras pas d'ici !

Sans être éffrayer elle rigola , d'un rire sans joie et moqueur , limite pas loin du Malfoynnisme.

-JE fait ce qu'il me plait , et JE te signale que , comme tu me la fait remarquer tout a l'heure , ON est pas croyant Malfoy ! Alors arréte de toujours te l'ouvrir et lache moi , tu pollue mon air !

Devant l'air désemparer de Draco elle reprit plus doucement:

-Ecoute cette année je vait être nouvelle a Poudlard , et je ne veut pas en aucun cas que toi et moi se résume a SA ! A un avenir avec Voldemort , a tuée des gens innocent qui n'on rien fait pour mériter sa et surtout me disputer avec toi sans arret sur ce sujet .Tout ce que je veut et que je souhaite c'est de retrouver mes deux frères la bà , me faire de nouveaux potes , et de continuer d'etre avec toi...

Il ne prit même pas la peinne de lui laisser le temp de finir sa phrase , il l'embrassa a pleine bouche , la fesant lacher sa lourde malle.Amelia aprofondit le baiser en entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser passer la langue de Draco.Peur , amour , haine et désir se firent ressentir .Draco la porta sur son lit ou il l'allongea dans la largeur.Ils se séparérent avec peinne pour remplir leurs besoins d'air et se regardérent longuement .Le Bleu rencontra l'Or .

-Je te veut...chuchota t-il doucement au creux de son oreille

-Tu ma déja , idiot !

-Je sais mais je te veut d'une autre façon... d'une toute autres façon .

Il entreprit de faire glisser la bretelle fine de son débardeur noire , avant de faire la même chose avec son soutient-gorge et parsema de baiser papillon sa clavicule. Sous les battements de coeur prononcer de la jeune fille il sourit et remonta sa bouche tout contre la sienne .Il l'embrassa sans retenue la faisant gémir et aprécier ses caresse.

-Dray..., sa voix etait une suplication a peinne audible parmit ses gémissement .

-Shhhhh...tait toi et savoure !

Elle pouffa a l'entente de cette phrases et...

-Mrs Draco et Miss Walsh sont attendu par les parents de cette derniéres...

-Souki ! Combien de fois je t'ai demander de ne pas apparaitre dans ma chambre quant bien bon te semble !? Hein ?! Stupide créatures !

En effet Souki l'elfes de maison responsable de Draco depuis son plus jeunes âges , venait de transplaner dans la chambre de celui ci découvrant Amelia et Draco dans une position plutôt compremétante... Souki fit une moue apeurée et se fondit en milles excuse en se frappant la tête .

Amelia se dégagea du poids de Draco et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se refaire une beauté, non qu'elle soit superficielle mais si elle devait se présenter devant ses frères sa mére et son pére avec les cheveux casi en pétards et la bretelle de son debardeur déscendu laissant presque découvrir sa poitrine , ils en ferait tous une crise cardiaque.

Elle se recoiffa et remonta son soutient -gorge ainsi que son debardeur et sorti de la salle de bain.la chambre etait vide "_Il est surement déja déscendue"_ pensat-elle.

La jeune métisse sorti a son tour de la piéce et se dirigea vers les imposant escaliers, elle déscendit et entendit des bribes de conversation et de rire qui fusait dans le salon.

Arrivée dans le salon , elle trouva Draco avec ses deux frères visiblement en pleinne conversation importante et ses deux parents Matthew et Lynn discutant eux aussi un peut plus loin avec Lucius et Narcissa.

Elle s'aprocha de ses frères en les surprenant par dérriéres.

-BOUh !

Ayant l'effet éspérée elle s'étrangla de rire voyant les visage casi mortifier de Liam et Ben ses frères.

-Putain ! Ce que tu peut être débile parfois , tu ma fait trop peur ! s'exclama Liam .

Liam etait grand , avait les cheveux brun/roux étrangement étrange (ndlr:heu c'est étrange tout sa dites moi , elle est belle la jeunesse!!)mi-long et avait la carure d'un athléte , il ne pensait pratiquement qu'a la gente féminine et a la bouffe sans prendre un seul malheureux gramme .Meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy depuis leur plus tendre enfance il avait néanmoins un an de plus que lui et donc se contentait de le voir entre les heures de cour habituelle a Poudlard.

Il aimer tellement sa petite soeur qu'il la surprotectait presque avec Ben , quant ils avait apris que leur petite Amy innocente et purs(ndlr:AHEM...okayt okay jme tait) sortait avec le coureur de jupon qu'ils avait pour meilleur ami , ils avait tout dabord mis un coup de poing a Draco en lui faisant promettre de ne pas la trahir en partant batifoler avec toutes les filles de Poudlard .Puis ils avait fini par l'accepter , voyant qu'il avait vraiment l'air accro d'elle .

-Moiii aussi je t'aime mon grand frère préférer ! Amelia sauta au cou de Liam laissant Ben , sourcil fronçé.

-Ahem ! Heu moi aussi je suis la et c'est pas trés juste tout sa comment cette imbécile que nous avons pour membres de la famille peut être ton frères préféré ?! Moi je dit qu'il ya injustice , et que si tu continue sur cette voie là tu n'auras pas le sublime cadeaux d'anniversaire que je t'ait acheter..., Ben véxé détourna les yeux de Amelia la laissant perplexe .

-Ben... sa sa change tout alors , elle se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de Ben qui tirait la langue a Liam .

-Pff , tu rigole c'est le mien qui a couter le plus cher ! Et je suis casi sure qu'en faite ta acheter ton cadeaux dans une boutique mal famée du Chemin de Traverse .

-Les gars ! Sa suffit c'est bon , jvous aime pareil pas de préféré ! Comme ça pas de jaloux , on a qu'a dire que mon préféré c'est Dray , Amy se leva et se cala contre le torse de Draco qui entoura sa taille de ses puissant bras.

-Mon pote si un jour tu te marie avec elle croie moi tu soufrira ... On sais ce que c'est nous ,et on peut te dire qu'elle s'amuse a...

-LAFERME ! Amelia vira au rouge et se cala encore plus profondémmend dans les bras du Prince Des Serpentards .

-Moi je serait enchantée de savoir ce que tu t'amuse a faire , susurra t-il a son oreille .

-Rien qui ne te regarde Dray, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Enfaite si on est la c'est pour venir vous cherchez tout les deux , vous venez avec nous a la maison et ensuite demain matin on ira tous ensemble a la gare King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Liam avait expliquer tout cela d'une seule traite voyant ses parents s'aprocher pour embrasser leurs fille .

-Amy chérie ! Tu nous a manquer , léve toi un peut que je puisse te serrer dans mes bras !

Amelia se releva difficilement de Draco et serra dans ses bras sa mére.

-Maman , sa ne fait seulement qu'un seul petit mois que je suis chez Dray...

-Amy arréte de prendre l'habitude de contredire ta mére, allez vient la toi aussi , Matthew ecarta ses bras et Amelia sy engoufra serrant son pére doucement .

-Toi aussi tu ma beaucoup manquer papa .

Draco asister a la scéne avec mélancolie , ses parents ne l'avait jamais serrer dans leurs comme les parents d'Amy le faisait . Son pére étant trés stricte l'a inicier trés jeune a ne ressentir aucun sentiments , même pas l'amour. C'est ce qu'il fît jusqu'a sa rencontre avec Amelia. Il n'avait jamais aimer comme il l'aimait, elle, d'abord il avait crue etre malade alors il ne s'en etait pas soucier puis elle l'avait embrasser .Et la il y'avait répondu avec toute la douceur dont il avait etait capable.Il souris a ce souvenir et releva la tête pour aperçevoir Amelia, Liam et Ben le regarder avec attention .

-Ma mére nous laisse dix minute pour ranger nos affaires et venir la rejoindre pour prendre le portoloin . s'expliqua Amelia.

Draco hocha la tête par l'affirmatif et pris la main qu'elle lui tendit .Ils entrelacérent leurs doit et montérent les escalier suivi de Liam et de Ben a leur trousse .

-Ils sont obliger de venir aussi ?, il la regarda en faisant trembler sa lévres inférieur , comme lorsque qu'un enfant chouine , et se prépara a dire autres chose avant qu'elle ne l'empeche et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lévres .

-C'est pour s'assurer qu'on ne fera pas de bétise , elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis un chaste baiser sur les levres et poussa la porte de la chambre de Draco.

**°o£o°Merci°o£o°**

**ReviewS ?**


	2. The Way You Are

**Titre : I Don't Want To Know The Truth **

**Auteur : °o£o°**SugarSheep**°o£o°**Born To Be PunK

**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **DM/OC HP/OC RW/HG

**Warnings :** , lemons, langage.

**Genre : **Romance,Drama , Humour

**Note de m0i : Merci au personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews sa ma fait extrêmement plaisir et encore désoler pour les grosse fautes d'orthographes ma correctrice ayant un problème avec son ordinateur elle ne peut malheureusement pas me corriger mes chapitres :( .J'avait dit aussi que je mettrait tout les nouveaux chap. chaque semaine mais fautes de temps j'ai pas pus updoater a temp sourry aussi pour cela. J'espère à tous que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant moi que je le n'aime tellement il me fait rire .BsoOxX**

**2/ Note de m0i : Ce chap. la je le dédicace a ma RoOn qui ma fait boire du thé pendant tout un week-end entier !! Je tient aussi a remercier Julia pour me faire autant triper en cour d'Anglais ou avant en Histoire , à Nahla aussi ma correctrice a l'ordi I-TECH qui ne fonctionne jamais , à Sarah que j'aime fort qui m'emmène courir chaque SamedioO" ,à Thomas qui a eu ses 16ans le 12Févrié et enfin à ma sublime chiwi Hafssa qui est... Spéciale(faut le dire) .Et un grand merciii trés space pour Grâce qi a eu la gentillesse de me corriger ce chap exeptionellement et qui me fait regretter amérement mon ancienne classe que j'aime et que je n'aimerait toujours ! **

**Ceux que j'ai oublié jvous n'aime quant même ! **

**Bonne Lecture**

Lorsque Draco entra dans le manoir il remarqua que l'entrée était décorer sobrement mais avec goût et qu'on apercevoir directement le vaste salon accueillant et chaleureux. Amelia le tira par la manche tel une petite fille de six ans, il se laissa conduire vers l'escalier en colimaçons monta les marches , Amelia devant , il matta ses fesses sans retenue et souris en pensant déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois installer dans une chambre a l'abris de tout les regards...

-Et si tu arrêtait de me matter le cul, pour une fois ?!

Draco souris mais ne releva pas et continua de la suivre .Ils passèrent devant différente photo de famille ou tout simplement de Liam Ben et Amy . Il s'arrêta et rigola a gorge déployée devant une photo de Ben bébé , il portait un bavoir en forme de coeur et chantait quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre , mais la visions de cette photo était emplement suffisante.

-Dray , tu vient ?! ou tu reste a te foutre de la gueule de mon frère ?! Amelia abordait un sourire charmeur auquelle il ne put resister.

-Oui, oui je vient, alors c'est encore loin ta chambre ou bien je vais devoir mourir sur place ?

-Shhh...Ce que tu peut gamin parfois allez suis moi c'est juste la, elle désigna une porte peinte en vert pomme et s'engouffra dans le petit escalier qui mener a la porte, Amy tourna la poigné vers la droite et poussa la porte.

Elle entra et alluma la lumière d'un geste de baguette. Amelia se dirigea ensuite vers un lit de forme rond et s'assis fatiguer par la longue journée quelle venait d'avoir.

Draco entra a son tour et fut abasourdi par le mélange de couleurs criards dans la pièce, sa chambre étant elle même décorée dans des tons sobre comme le vert, le blanc et le noir, il dut se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois avant que ses yeux ne s'habitue au colories des murs.

Comme si le vert et le noir étaient des couleurs sobres.

-C'est donc ici que passe le plus claire de son temps la femme que j'aime ?

-Mhmmm...C'est un peut le foutoir ici .Ta qu'a laisser ta valise a coter de mon lit, Joony s'en chargera.

-Non, non vraiment je trouve sa parfait ! Oh et sa qu'est- ce que c'est ? Draco s'émerveilla devant un instrument bizarre.

-Sa c'est ma guitare, si tu remarque bien j'en ait quatre dans ma chambres, une folklorique, deux acoustique et une électrique.

Elle montra sa collection impressionnante de guitare et se leva pour en prendre une. Elle choisi la guitare qu'elle avait reçu pour son dixième anniversaire, par son oncle, Andrew. Elle était beige avec des finitions noir laquée, la guitare était tout bonnement magnifique. Amelia effectua plusieurs accords avant de se rappeler soudain qu'elle était avec Draco.

Gênée elle reposa l'instrument sur son support et lui fit visiter les lieux. La chambre était grande, peinte de trois couleurs différentes: le rouge, le jaune et le blanc .A la gauche de la porte on pouvait distinguer une vaste bibliothèque de CD moldu et de livres. Au pied du mur les guitares étaient toute disposer sur un support .Un lit de forme rond trôner au centre de la chambre. Un peut plus loin se trouvait un bureaux ou jonchait des parchemins et des partitions de musique.

-J'aime bien te voir jouer de la tzivar .Draco se rapprocha d'elle

-On dit de la guitare, et je ne joue jamais devant personnes !

Elle sortit de sa chambre le laissant là, pénaux et parti dans la salle de bain que ses parents avaient mis à sa disposition dans le même couloir.

Consciente de la dureté de ses propos elle entra dans la cabine en verre de douche, et laissa couler l'eau brûlante sur sa peau. Et depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, Amelia pleura. Elle pleura la mort de son oncle, le fait de devoir partir dans une nouvelle école laissant ses amis derrières elle.

Elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi lisse de la cabine et rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Amelia ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là a se morfondre, chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis un long moment maintenant.

Elle se redressa et éteignit l'eau et sécha par la même occasion ses larmes. La jeune fille prit une des serviettes présentent sur le petit comptoirs et s'enveloppa dedans.

Elle sortir laissant au passage une bouffée de fumée s'échapper .La métisse sortit et de la salle de bain et repartit dans sa chambre.

Lorsque qu'elle ouvrât la porte, elle trouva Draco sur son balcon contemplant les étoiles, elle le rejoignit .Draco n'adressa même pas un regards a Amy préférant reporter son attention sur les constellations, il finit tout de même par lui parler :

-Alors on est venu s'excuser ? Eh Bien okay j'accepte tes excuse maintenant va t'habiller... tu va prendre froid. Il ne bougea pas la tête, il lui parlait sans la regarder droit dans les yeux, il était vraiment vexé.

Ah Bon ?

-Je ne suis pas venu pour m'excuser mais pour te dire que je vais me coucher ! Et si tu ne tiens pas à rester enfermé dehors, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Il soupira et la suivit a l'intérieur ou l'air se fit instantanément plus chaud .Amelia, elle, enleva sa serviette et ouvra son armoire, ses cheveux mouiller tombait en cascades dans son dos nus lui provoquant des frissons .Draco la regarda de plus en plus exciter par sa nudité, il la vit choisir un petit short qu'il trouva assez moulant a son goût, puis un débardeur de couleur bleue turquoise. Après avoir fini de s'habiller elle referma sont armoire et se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit puis finit par tourner le dos a Draco. Il vint la rejoindre plus tard simplement vêtu d'un boxer vert foncé.

-Dors bien..., murmura Draco

-Toi aussi.

Draco l'attira tout contre lui et à la grande surprise de celui-ci elle se laissa faire, il lui pris le menton entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder et l'embrassa doucement, amoureusement.

-Si tu savait l'effet que tu as sur moi...Draco continua de l'embrasser en prenant soin de se positionner au dessus d'elle et de mettre ses mains de chaque coté de son visage pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids.

-Hmmm...Non je ne le sais pas, mais je sens que dans pas très longtemps je vais le savoir, je me trompe ? Amy avait dit tout sa contre ses lèvres (ndlr: a Dray hein ! PTIN j'en veut un aussi ! okay okay jme tire ...).

A la fin de leur baiser plus que fiévreux Draco enleva le débardeur d'Amelia, découvrant sa poitrine bien faite, et re-captura ses lèvres .Amelia passa ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier, les décoiffant un maximum, il lui quémanda l'entrer de sa bouche qu'elle accepta volontiers, puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Une explosion d'émotions se fit ressentir dans le bas ventre d'Amelia. Draco embrassa la mâchoire d'Amy jusqu'au creux de son cou ou il lui suçota la peau, sous les quelques gémissements de son amante, il descendit sa bouche satisfait de voir le joli suçon qui ornait maintenant le magnifique cou d'Amelia. Il recouvrit de baiser la poitrine d'Amelia et lui enleva sont short.

-Dray...

-Je t'aime Amelia.

Les yeux clos, les lèvres gonfler a force de la couvrir de baiser plus enfiévrer les uns que les autres, il attendit une réponse. Au bout d'une quinzaine de seconde il entrebâilla et vit le regard fuyant de son amante .Il se rallongea sur le dos et attendit, encore, et encore. Qu'etait-il censer faire d'autre sinon ne serait-ce qu'attendre. Il contempla les étoiles et les constellations fluorescentes sur le plafond et soupira.

Sous l'humiliation il se releva de sorte qu'il puisse avoir la possibilité de sauter du lit, soupira encore une fois et avisa :

-Quelle humiliation. Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que tu puisses m'aimer. (Amelia le regarda sans prononcer un mot trop crisper pour cela)

Sans une seule syllabes de plus il sorti fermant soigneusement la porte de la chambre, et descendit le petit escalier qui les séparait jusqu'alors, du corridor .Il s'arrêta passa sa mains dans ses cheveux et souris .Ce n'était pas ce genre de sourire que l'on obtenait après un heureux événement ou une demande en mariage, non, c'était le sourire en coin traditionnel des Malefoy .Se trouvant ridicule Draco recommença à avancer entendant les petit pas et le souffle coupée de son amie.

-Dray, attend ! Amelia chuchota de peur de réveilla sa famille et attrapa le poignet de Draco, elle avait sa robe de chambre sur elle.

-QUOI ?!

-Chut tu vas réveiller mes frères, elle lui intima de baisser la voix,

-Réveiller tes frères ? Répétât-il comme un automate, je... Je comprend c'est vrai après tout sa ne fait qu'environs trois mois que nous sommes ensembles, trois mois c'est rien. Laisse tomber va !

Pourvu de son inséparables sourire en coin il opina du chef et se rapprocha du visage d'Amelia.

-L'une de mes plus grandes erreur jusqu'a aujourd'hui a sûrement été te dévoiler mes sentiments. Je comprends tout à fait ... ce que mon père voulait dire par "la plus grandes faiblesse réside dans les sentiments».

Je ne te quitte pas. Je continuerais de t'aimer. Mais d'une différentes manières, fait moi confiance. Si après cela tu ne m'appartient toujours pas j'aviserait. Alors... Bonne nuit mon anges, fait de beau rêves, je t'aime.

Amelia ne cilla pas. La réaction de Draco plutôt étonnante

Le jeune homme lui tournis le dos et s'engouffra dans la pénombre du corridor .Amelia le regarda un instant jusqu'a ne plus voir ses cheveux filasse et parti a son tour dans sa chambre.

-Eh mec ! Jpeut me pieuter avec toi se soir ?!

-...

-Liam, Liam, LIAM !

D'une voix lasse et enrouée Liam répondit :

-Dégage de la Amy j'tai déjà dit que pour ton soutif c'était pas moi mais le chien ...

Liam, quasiment déconnecter de la réalité, se réveilla avec peine de son rêve et se redressa sur son lit. En voyant Draco torse nu en boxer, il explosa littéralement de rire.

-J'peut savoir ce qui est drôle , Draco fronça les sourcils et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils présent dans la pièce.

-Rien... Enfin si, ma soeur ta flanquer hors de sa chambre ou je me trompe ? Liam se bidonna de plus belle se qui fit sourire Draco.

-Si tu savais... D'abord mettons les choses aux claires. On ne flanque pas Draco Malfoy de sa chambre, à moins d'avoir un problème psychomoteur aiguë, et non c'est moi qui suis parti de sa chambre.

Liam ôta les couvertures sur lui et se leva pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de Draco. Ce dernier entreprit de tout lui expliquer en évitant de raconter tous les détails concernant sa tenu.

-Et la je la regarde pour voir si elle se fout pas de moi , et si elle va me répondre ...Mais que dalle elle continue de me fixer comme si j'était le Pape en personne, donc j'me suis casser de sa chambre et j'suis venue te voir .

-On peut dire que la ma soeur a fait fort, non mais laisse, tu la connait elle flippe c'est tout !

-Non mais c'est moi qui flippe, elle m'aime ou pas ?! Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira un bon coup.

-Hey mec, c'est bon pas besoins de te prendre la tête pour sa, elle finiras par te le dire ton "je t'aime" et ensuite vous vous marierez et vous aurez beaucoup beaucoup d'enfant blond et débile comme toi.

Draco grogna.

-Enfin bref, vaut mieux dormir parce que demain on se lève tôt. Et surtout on reverra nôtre St Potter et sa clique.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux filasse souris et s'allongea sur le fauteuil, il souhaita un vague bonne nuit à son ami et sombra vite dans les bras de Morphée.

**°o£o°Merci°o£o°**

**ReviewS ?**


End file.
